Gao Yingjie/History
History After entering Tiny Herb, Gao Yingjie becomes the future successor to Wang Jiexi and Vaccaria.Chapter 127 Yingjie is best friends with Qiao Yifan.Chapter 129 Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Gao Yingjie picks up the five 10th Server account cards from Plantago Seed. Yingjie autographs Plantago Seed's notebook. Yingjie leaves. Yingjie and his four teammates clear Boneyard. They have a horrible time compared to the Boneyard record clear. Yingjie learns from Wang Jiexi that the record holders used a new strategy. Yingjie hears Jiexi order them to find and to kill Lord Grim. Gao Yingjie follows Qiao Yifan's coordinates. Yingjie panics when he sees Yifan suppressed by Lord Grim's party. Yingjie rushes towards Yifan's location. When Yingjie arrives, he is shocked to see Xiao Yun's Cloudy Heavens rolling in the air. Yingjie sees Lord Grim executing Vanishing Step, a pro level pathing tactic, which prevents the knocked-up player from seeing the attacker. Gao Yingjie's Weeping Crow arrives and attacks Lord Grim with a Magic Missile, which fails. Yingjie runs forward to stop Lord Grim's Vanishing Step. When Lord Grim uses Rising Emblem, Yingjie backs off. Yingjie dodges the corpse of Xiao Yun's Cloudy Heavens. Yingjie's Weeping Crow duels with Lord Grim. Yingjie realizes that his opponent is extremely strong. He tells his Tiny Herb teammates to run away, so they can regroup. Yingjie tells his teammates that Xiao Yun died from Lord Grim's Vanishing Step. When Qiao Yifan shouts out the enemy's approach, Yingjie sees Lord Grim's party of five. Gao Yingjie's Weeping Crow moves from cover to save Liu Fei. Yingjie is hit by Sleeping Moon's Sword Draw. Yingjie is shocked that his opponent lands the attack. Yingjie tries to help Zhou Yebai. Yingjie is outclassed by Lord Grim. He falls into the encirclement with Yebai. Yingjie and his teammates are surrounded and suppressed to death by Lord Grim's party. Gao Yingjie has trouble sleeping that night following his defeat to Lord Grim's party. Yingjie tells Wang Jiexi that Lord Grim is an extremely high skilled player. Yingjie is shocked when Jiexi says that Lord Grim is most likely Ye Qiu. At Desolate Lands, Gao Yingjie watches Liang Fang's Blood Frenzy get suppressed to death by Lord Grim. Yingjie sees Lord Grim obliterate Liu Xiaobie's Slash Slash Draw. Yingjie hears Ye Xiu's taunts at the Tiny Herb players, who have no experience against Unspecialized characters. Yingjie and the team chase after Lord Grim, who disappears. He learns from Wang Jiexi that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim used logout escape to disappear. Yingjie learns that Tiny Herb will use this experience against Lord Grim to improve as a team. Yingjie watches Xiao Yun, who is used by Ye Xiu as teaching material for Tang Rou. In Jiexi's duel with Ye Xiu, Yingjie sees Jiexi's unpredictable Magician style of play. Yingjie sees his friend, Qiao Yifan, smile but does not know why. After afternoon practice, Gao Yingjie looks for his friend, Qiao Yifan, who is not at Tiny Herb's facilities. Yingjie calls and learns that Yifan went out for a stroll. When Yifan returns to Tiny Herb, Yingjie learns that nothing happened.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy At the Season 8 All-Star Weekend, Gao Yingjie is the second participant of the Rookie Challenge Competition. He is extremely quiet. Yingjie uses a Level 70 Blank account as a Witch. Yingjie fights seriously and intensely against Wang Jiexi. Yingjie defeats Jiexi. Yingjie leaves the stage with his captain. Yingjie is surprised, scared, and happy about his situation. Gao Yingjie watches Qiao Yifan’s duel with Team Void Captain, Li Xuan, who is the number one Phantom Demon of the Pro Alliance. Yingjie watches Yifan lose terribly to Li Xuan. Yingjie sees Yifan walk past the Tiny Herb seating area. Yingjie chases after his friend and stops because the area is too dark for him to see Yifan.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Gao Yingjie explains the situation between Tang Hao and Lin Jingyan to Qiao Yifan as encouragement. Yingjie watches Jingyan lose to Tang Hao. In the Group Challenge, Yingjie duels against Yu Feng. Yingjie struggles against the higher endurance of Yu Feng’s Berserker. Yingjie is defeated by Yu Feng.Volume 4 References